Pei Ri
Pei Ri is one of the sons of Paul. His rank in the Orders of Angel is Cherubim. He fell from the sky and became one of the fallen angels. He have no memories of his previous life. Appearance When Shasha first found him, he was wearing a white sleeveless turtle-neck with white long pants. He has dark black hair and dark eyes to match. He usually wears a grey traditional chinese outfit. He always wears black because Nikki said black looks good on him. Personality He is emo and very sensitive person. People usually dont notice him since he appear too invicible to everyone except for Nokia and Shasha. He likes to watch television. His favorite channel is Disney Channel. Pei Ri admire Perry the Platypus in Phineas & Ferb because he thinks Perry is very cool and he wishes to be like that. Despite from his looks, Pei Ri is very immature. He likes to play with his master and his playmates, Nokia and Peach. He also get sulky very easily especially with Shasha. When he gets angry, he usually will throw things like a kid and that always make Nikki mad because she hates mess. He is very kind and affectionate with Sonica and Shasha. He is over-protective towards people he loves. Cooking and making voodoo dolls are his hobbies. He likes all animals except octopus since he was scared the first time he saw Paul in octopus form. Background Perry previous life was unknown to anyone since he has no memories of it. As he keeps living with Shasha, his memories slowly start to return to him. But he end up ignored the flashback that he saw, thinking it was just a dream and later forgotten. It was later revealed that Pei Ri is originally an angel. Relationships Shasha Pei Ri first met her when she found him lying on the ground semi-concious in the rain. Shasha brought him back to her house and took care of him. Shasha took him in since she was worried something might happen to Pei Ri again. He ran away from Shasha's house thinking he might be a burden to her. But, she searched for him and try to bring him back. That made him happy thinking that someone actually needed him and he acknowledge Shasha as his Master. Since then, he have always been loyal to Shasha and always wish for her happiness. He calls Shasha as Master because he respects her. Peach He first met her when Nokia introduced her to him. The first time he met Peach, he thought she is very similar to Nokia. Since then, he always played together with Nokia and her. He realized he had fallen in love with Peach when they celebrated Lyanne's birthday. Nokia Pei Ri have always thought Nokia as his bestfriend and a brother. Sonica Pei Ri thinks Sonica as his sister. Nikki They are not close friends but they do care for each other. Sonyque Pei Ri hates him. This is because he thinks Sonyque was just playing with Sonica. He sees Sonyque as an unfaithful guy that likes to play with girl's heart. Lyanne At first he thinks Lyanne was just a normal friend for Shasha. But when he asked her why she keeps coming to the house, she jokes that the food at the house was her only intention. That made him thought that she was only using his Master but he never tell anyone about this because he was scared it will hurt his Master's feelings. Later when he get close to Nokia, he began to hate Lyanne because she usually will take him away from him and he blames Lyanne for not letting him see Peach. He even made a voodoo doll of Lyanne as proof his hatred towards her. Quotes *''"............"'' *''"How much I have forgotten?"'' *''"I thought I'll be a burden to you. That is why I left the house."'' *''"I can't go back. This will be our last meeting."'' Trivia *The nickname 'Perry' was given by Nikki because Pei Ri admire Perry the Platypus in Phineas & Ferb. *Pei Ri's animal form is platypus.